In the related art, a printing apparatus is known which is provided with a holding unit (shaft) which holds a roll body on which a medium such as a paper sheet is wound in a cylindrical shape, a transport unit (transport roller) which transports the medium that is unwound from the roll body, and a printing unit (printing head) which prints an image on the medium by discharging ink on the medium that is transported by the transport unit.
Within such printing apparatuses, there is an apparatus which is able to perform printing simultaneously on a plurality of mediums that are unwound from two roll bodies by lining up and holding the two roll bodies in the holding unit in a width direction (for example, PTL 1).